In recent years, various services have been provided for users by connecting portable terminals connected with a web server and the like through a public line network. In particular, advanced services, which have been provided for personal computers conventionally, has become possible to provide for mobile phones by the appearance of smart phones (highly functional mobile phones).
In addition to services provided from servers, smart phones themselves have various functions. However, it often takes time for users to become familiar with all the functions. For example, even if a smart phone has functions as a user desires, the problem where the user cannot utilize the functions has been presented because the user is not sure how to set up the functions.
Then, in order to maximize the use of such advanced web services and the high functionality of a smart phone, users need to know the operation of configuration and the functions of a smart phone. In addition, if users who are not used to operation configuring their own terminals for the first time, configuration information that should not be deleted may be actually deleted, or inappropriate configuration may be set to cause an error.
For approaching such problems, there has been a known method of remotely supporting (maintaining) a user's terminal from a system to remotely configure the user's terminal and to remotely guide the user of the terminal. For example, the patent document 1 discloses that a server side requires the screen information of each client to be supported and constantly displays a list of this screen information on the server to promote the efficiency of supporting and monitoring a client.